Seven Albus and Scorpius Drabbles
by remuslives23
Summary: Written for Round One of ass ldws. Various genres, ratings, and warnings. Please check each individual header within.


_Seven drabbles written for ass_ldws at LJ. (I came in third!) For those who don't know about the Last Drabble Writer Standing challenge, the writers are given a genre, a word prompt that must be included somewhere in the fic, and a word limit (no more than 300 usually). I was so thrilled to win three weeks out of the seven I remained in the challenge, particularly as I hadn't written Albus/Scorpius for so long. I hope you enjoy the drabbles._

_

* * *

_

**Title:** Never A Story of More Woe  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Rating:** G  
**Pairing:** Albus Severus/Scorpius  
**Summary:** 'My only love sprung from my only hate.' William Shakespeare  
**Warnings/Notes:** Written for Round One Week One of **ass_ldws** with the prompts of _Hogwarts House Rivalries_ and _mortal/mortality_. Congrats to **literaryspell** with whom I tied for first place (OMG!). Thank you so much to everyone who liked my fic enough to vote for it!

The sound of tremulous respiration filled the dark, warm cocoon of blankets surrounding the two boys. The thick, musty air inside was scented with the tang of sweat and potions and raw, naked fear. Light hair tangled with dark on the pillow, the contrast startling. Long limbs twined so tightly it seemed the two had melded into one; clinging with a desperation they could _taste_.

A pale, long-fingered hand lay against olive skin, the reassuring _thumpthumpthump_ of a steady heartbeat reassuring, soothing. Another hand, fingers shorter and calloused, covered the first.

'I'm okay.'

'You might not have been.'

'I am, though.'

They each tightened their embrace, tormented by the reminder of their fragile mortality. They could both still hear the rushing air as one fell - almost gracefully - from on high, could still hear the heart-wrenching sobs of the other - who feared he'd lost his everything - echoing around the unusually silent Quidditch stadium.

There would be no hiding from the repercussions now that their house mates had seen what, until now, had been malicious gossip, idle rumour whispered in the shadows and quickly quashed with steadfast denials and vicious retaliation. The aftershocks that would ripple through the opposing Houses would either strengthen or shatter them. They were Slytherin and Gryffindor. They were entrenched in a rivalry that was established in the womb, encouraged by their families, and sanctioned by Wizarding history and tradition.

And they were in love.

It would tear their world apart.

They held each other close, knowing that tomorrow would be their greatest test.

'I won't let them part us.'

'Neither will I. I promise.'

A touch of shaking lips sealed their oath and they prayed their love was strong enough to weather the coming storm.

fin.

* * *

**Title:** In Words of One Syllable  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters/Pairing:** Albus Severus/Scorpius  
**Summary:** Albus doubted a word of less than three syllables would ever leave Scorpius' lips.  
**Warnings:** Vague reference to underage sexual activity. Blink and you'll miss it.  
**Notes:** Written for Week Two of **ass_ldws** for the prompts of _doubt/doubting/doubtful_ and the genre _fluff_ with a strict word count of 200 words exactly.

Scorpius Malfoy used big words. It was both his most irritating and endearing quirk and, even as an annoyed scowl formed on his face, Albus Potter's eyes would glaze over in barely disguised lust as that pink tongue wrapped around all those syllables.

When Albus chattered non-stop about Quidditch, he wasn't yapping, he was _loquacious_.

When Albus first kissed Scorpius, it wasn't good, great or awesome, it was _transcendent_ and Albus had practically Apparated to Gryffindor Tower to ask Rose if that was a _good_ thing.

And when Albus tried to get him into bed, he wasn't simply trying to talk Scorpius into more intimacy, he was _finagling_ and _inveigling_.

Albus just nodded whenever Scorpius started sprouting what sounded very much like Gibberish, and constantly lost arguments because he hadn't known what it was he was agreeing to until it was all over. It became so bad that Albus started carrying a combined dictionary-thesaurus in his school bag.

Albus was doubtful that a single-syllable word would _ever_ slip from Scorpius' lips until their last night at Hogwarts when Albus dropped to one knee, a platinum ring in his trembling hand, and a wide-eyed Scorpius whispered...

'_Yes_.'

fin.

* * *

**Title:** Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice Wasn't Made Only For Girls  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Pairing:** Albus Severus/Scorpius  
**Rating:** R  
**Summary:** Albus has a surprise for Scorpius.  
**Warnings:** Sexual situations. Assume the boys are above the age of consent. Title from the song 'King for a Day'.  
**Notes:** Written for Week Three of **ass_ldws**. I won! Yay! Genre: Cross-dressing Word: listen/listening. The fics were so hot this week! Go and have a read. Boys in lippie and lingerie... you know you want to! I have corrected one repetition I noticed too late.

A tremor of anticipation quaked through Albus as Scorpius knelt before him. His teeth sank into his swollen lower lip as Scorpius slowly – _torturously_ – drew his zip down one metal tooth at a time. Albus' breathing hitched and he closed his eyes - waiting, listening - as sure hands pushed the stiff denim down his legs to reveal...

'Oh, Gods!'

Albus opened his eyes, falling headfirst into the darkened depths of Scorpius' as he stared reverently up at him; the lust and wonder woven through those whispered words making Albus' cock throb. Shaking fingers ghosted over the scrap of silk and lace Albus wore low on his hips, dipping tentatively below the waistband to touch searing hot skin.

A tiny whimper escaped Albus' tightly pressed lips as those fingers trailed along the length of his straining erection then he cried out as Scorpius leaned in to mouth hungrily at the bulge. He carded his fingers through Scorpius' hair – as soft as the fabric Scorpius was roughly tonguing – and his head fall back against the wall. The elastic of the panties scraped against the sensitive head of his cock as it attempted to push its way out of its confines and Albus groaned as a limber tongue nudged it free. Cool air hit hot damp flesh and sent a violent shiver juddering through Albus' body.

Scorpius' teasing tongue curled around the crown of Albus' cock and Albus groaned, pushing his hips forward as his balls tightened urgently. Scorpius got the message and, with his teeth, tugged the panties lower, letting Albus' cock spring free.

'This was a _brilliant_ idea,' Scorpius breathed, taking the hint as Albus' cock nudged his parted lips.

'Glad you think so,' Albus grunted as Scorpius took him deep into his throat. 'I bought a pair in your size too.'

fin.

* * *

**Title:** Getting to Yes  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Rating:** R  
**Pairing:** Albus Severus/Scorpius  
**Summary:** Albus wondered why it had taken them so long.  
**Warnings:** Reluctant (at first) rimming.

'Shouldn't you be getting up now?'

'I _am_ up.'

The words were accompanied by a thrust against Albus' bare thigh, Scorpius' stiff cock jostling his balls. Albus clicked his tongue in mock annoyance and tried to pretend he wasn't responding to the warm body undulating on top of him.

'_Work_, Scorpius.'

'Sex first then work.'

'Ah, you've got your priorities sorted then.'

Scorpius chuckled into Albus' shoulder then licked a long, slow stripe down his side to his hip then sang, 'Al...'

Albus shook his head, recognising the tone. 'No.'

Scorpius huffed his irritation against the hollow of Albus' lower back and Albus groaned as warm lips dragged along the dips and rises of his spine.

'It'll be brilliant.'

'No.'

Teeth sank into his nape, tiny puffs of air ruffling the damp hair. Albus shivered as Scorpius' lips traced the contours of his body before trailing along Albus' silky inner thigh. His legs parted instinctively and his cock throbbed as his resolve wavered.

'Albus... let me.'

'N... no.'

Skin dragged over sweat-slicked skin then Albus felt Scorpius' open mouth moving over his buttocks. He opened his mouth to protest then snapped it shut as that talented tongue traced the cleft between the fleshy mounds.

'S... Scorp...'

'Let me, Al. Just this once...'

Scorpius' tongue probed deeper and, when it stroked over tingling nerve-endings, Albus' vision blurred. He cursed loudly, pulling a pillow over his head so he couldn't hear Scorpius' smug laughter.

'Al...'

'Okay! _Yes_! Fuck, yes!' Albus gasped, pushing his hips back eagerly.

He whimpered quietly as Scorpius pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscle. With a shudder that started in his toes and rocketed through his entire body, Albus gave in, his last coherent thought...

_Why the hell didn't we do this sooner?_

fin.

* * *

**Title:** Wishes Granted  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Rating:** G  
**Characters:** Albus Severus, Scorpius  
**Summary:** Scorpius was a lonely child.  
**Warnings:** NONE! Excessive cuteness?

Scorpius Malfoy was a lonely child. His parents refused to provide him with a sibling or a pet so, when he was six years old, Scorpius Malfoy invented an imaginary friend.

Leo was a playmate - the two spending their days roaming the lush grounds of Malfoy Manor, tormenting the peacocks; a confidant - listening to Scorpius' whispered secrets, his greatest fears and desires; and a defender - sleeping next to Scorpius in his too-large bed and keeping the monsters that lurked in the shadows at bay.

Scorpius knew that he would never be alone again, not when he had Leo .

But, as tends to happen, Scorpius grew up and more and more often, Leo was left behind. But, on all the important occasions, Scorpius remembered him with a tinge of melancholy, and took a moment to look at the heavens and wish upon a star for a real life Leo to ease his loneliness.

On his eleventh birthday, his Hogwarts letter came. Scorpius was excited about learning all about magic from the wise and knowledgeable professors, and at the thought of finally finding a friend he wouldn't outgrow. He daydreamed about new adventures as he was fitted for his new school robes, not noticing the figure next to him until he spoke.

'Hello.'

Scorpius' breath caught. Messy dark hair, green eyes and a smile that promised mischief. It was Leo, a real life Leo that Scorpius would never grow too old for. His wish had come true.

'Hello.'

The other boy held out his hand. 'I'm Albus,' he said with a startlingly familiar grin.

Scorpius smiled back with a joy that bubbled up from deep inside. 'Scorpius,' he said, shaking the offered hand and sending up a silent thank you to the stars for giving him back his friend.

fin.

* * *

**Title:** Glass Splinters  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Rating:** PG15  
**Pairing:** Albus Severus/Scorpius  
**Summary:** Have you ever been in love? Horrible, isn't it? It opens up your heart and means someone can get inside you and mess you up.  
**Warnings:** Sexual situations. Implied infidelity. Title and summary from a quote by Neil Gaiman.

Albus watched dispassionately as Scorpius pulled his shirt on, fastening the buttons and tucking it into his trousers before buckling his belt. With a soft grunt, Albus rolled onto his back on the rumpled bed, staring blindly up at the ceiling.

_Tongues tangle and breath comes in sharp pants as hands shove fabric aside to get at bare skin._

'It has to be like this, Al. You know that.'

Scorpius' melodious voice usually calmed the dissonance in Albus' head, but today, it was only adding to the cacophony of confusion and resentment.

'Yeah,' Albus muttered, reaching for the cigarettes on the side table and knocking a torn condom wrapper onto the floor in the process. 'I know.'

_Bodies undulate in ancient motion. Moans fill the thick, sex-scented air as toes curl and hands clench in cotton sheets._

Scorpius bit his kiss-swollen lip as he stared down at Albus' splayed, naked form. 'If you want to call this off...' he began apprehensively, but Albus interrupted with a loud snort of derision.

'You know damn well I can't,' he snapped, taking a long draw at the cigarette before flicking ash onto the carpet of the expensive hotel room. 'I don't know how to walk away from you.'

_Gentle hands and lips caress tingling flesh as they whisper_ lovewantneed_ into flushed skin._

Arresting grey eyes caught Albus'. 'I have to go.'

Albus shrugged, turning his face so Scorpius' farewell kiss landed in his hair, and ignoring Scorpius' frustrated sigh. 'Don't forget this,' Al said bitterly, tossing Scorpius the diamond-studded wedding ring he'd almost left behind.

Scorpius caught it then gazed regretfully at Albus. 'I'm sorry, Al.'

'So am I,' Albus mumbled, rolling onto his side so he wouldn't have to watch Scorpius leaving yet again. 'So am I.'

fin.

* * *

**Title:** Blood Brothers  
**Author:** **remuslives23**  
**Summary:** Friendship is never black and white.  
**Warnings:** None.

**Blood Brothers**

When they first met, everything was black and white. Potter and Malfoy - no blurring of the lines. But as time wore on, the colours began to bleed into a variant that their families couldn't see: a murky grey with lazy swirls of Ravenclaw blue and Hufflepuff yellow. As their friendship strengthened, a vibrant splash of colour burst from the centre of the whorls of yellow, blue, and grey, anchoring the other colours when they roiled and clashed. It was the same shade of red as the blood they'd spilled and mixed the day they swore to be best friends forever.


End file.
